


Prisoner Dilemma <囚徒困境>

by SpringStone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, M/M, mention of Barry Allen/Leonard Snart - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/SpringStone
Summary: 「他觉得自己在此破碎，他只是那个人的玩具。他为此愤怒，为此仇恨，为此不甘。但他能做什么？他需要做些什么，来拯救自己。」巴里：从此不能再正视威尔斯博士的脸了！注解：偶数段落是这个时空真实发生的事情，风格是可爱清水萌萌哒走正剧。奇数段落不是这个时空发生的事情，风格是阴暗暴戾玻璃渣乱炖肉。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
黑暗。滚烫的呼吸声喷在耳廓，打着旋儿冲进耳涡，撞在鼓膜上。  
有人在抚摸他的脸颊，爱怜无比的自颊至颈的揉搓。有人把手指塞进他屁眼里乱动，扑腾着，像活鱼。  
躲开的瞬间耳朵被咬住，带着鼻音的惊呼，引来一声嗤笑，声音似远似近，像是坏掉的扩音器在播放音乐，刺耳空寥。  
思维似乎很迟缓。在巴里意识到发生了什么之前，那里又被塞进一根手指。  
嘴无法合拢，舌头感受到一片光滑的球面。唾液顺着嘴角的缝隙流下去，很痒。  
黑布蒙着眼睛，什么也看不见。他一侧头，口涎牵出长丝落到被褥里。  
他费了好大劲才勉力抬手，握住那只在他身体里作乱的手的腕，对方于是抽出手指，湿漉的和他十指相扣，不容反抗的。然后把他的手反折摁在他背上，靠近右侧的蝴蝶骨下方。  
I will make you moan, and I will make you mine.  
喘息声回荡在穹顶，巴里用力摇头，有人在慢慢贯穿他的身体。情潮热浪一样不间断的涌上来，头愈发昏沉。他的腿在床带上不受控制的滑动，被肉欲激发的电流在身体里汇聚成暗涌。一些细小的红色光亮从他发间指尖消失。又再出现。  
这只是开始，还是已经结束了？ He feels like broken.  
他觉得自己在此破碎，他只是个玩具。他为此愤怒，为此仇恨，为此不甘。但他能做什么？他需要做些什么，来拯救自己……


	2. Chapter 2

2．  
这他妈的是什么东西！！？  
巴里小仓鼠吓得毛炸。那几页纸（上面就是你刚刚读过的‘1’的内容）被他扔到乱糟糟的实验室办公桌上，雪博士皱着眉头瞪他，一边收拾乱飞的纸张：“这份最新体检报告又没什么特别的指标变化，你干嘛这样咋咋呼呼的？“  
然后她低头看了一下文件的内容，惊呼一声捂住自己的嘴巴：“这不是我的文件！“  
西斯科走进来，顺手抓住空中飞落的纸片。出于好奇，也看了一下。  
“噢！“他撇头交还给凯特琳，不敢再抬眼看她：“我相信这也不是你写的。”  
“当然不是！”凯特琳像接烫手山芋一样接过文件放在桌上，“我不知道这是从哪儿来的！”  
刚好威尔斯博士坐着轮椅进来，头也不抬的说：“巴里，斯诺博士，我需要你们跟我过来一趟。”两个人像是从震惊中醒过来似的，走出来。  
“怎么了？”威尔斯博士察觉到不对，抬头问。  
“这里有个文件……” 凯特琳和西斯科两个说，但巴里一个人慌张的叫道：“不，什么事也没有！”  
于是凯特琳和西斯科都闭上了嘴巴。  
‘噢！’他们两个想，‘好吧，巴里不想让博士看到他出演的小黄文。’  
威尔士博士注视了巴里一下：“好吧，既然没事，那我们走吧！”  
“好的没有问题！”巴里迅速说。然后他作弊了，他用超级速度把那几页纸销毁了。当然，凯特琳没看见，西斯科也没看见，巴里以为自己做的天衣无缝，但是威尔斯全都看见了。  
毕竟他不是真正的威尔斯博士。  
他转过头去，在巴里他们看不见的阴影里皱了皱眉。  
巴里慌慌张张销毁的那是什么文件？关于他的？自己暴露了？  
然而他立刻驳斥了这个荒谬的想法：‘不，怎么可能。巴里现在不可能知道。’  
不管怎么样，威尔斯决定等会去趟时间穹顶，有些事情需要确认一下。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Day 1  
巴里试着动了动胳膊，手指，大腿，但没有一处听使唤，双手缚在身后，脚踝被固定在了秤砣似的铐链里。他尝试着调动了一下神速力，它也毫无反应。  
危险的警报在他心里响起。  
像是被绑了很久，已经麻木了。他费力蠕动了一下，脸「啪唧」拍进一堆冰凉的被褥里。  
为什么会被人绑着放在一堆被子里？这是个值得思考的问题。因为一般绑架都把人扔地上，只有……对你有性趣的绑匪，才会把人绑床上。  
有时候，你知道，男女朋友也会这么情趣一下，巴里一边用力分手腕好崩开绳索一边想。但iris不是这样的类型，他现在又没有别的女朋友。也没有哪个男朋友能抑制他的神速力。这肯定不对劲。  
全身都麻了，因为刚才动弹那一下，神经恢复产生的刺痒难受的巴里差点抽搐起来。  
危险的脚步声由远而近。巴里不敢再使力崩手腕上的绳子，窝在那里一动不动，假装还在昏厥。有人抓着他的头发，声音在他耳边响起，冷得让巴里发颤：“醒了？”  
脖颈处传来一下被穿刺的疼痛，接着是一阵胀痛，他给他注射了什么东西？  
“别担心，这个是让你保持清醒的药物。”那只手放开他，但巴里相信这个来自未来的恶魔绝不会给他什么好东西。那人接着用一种轻浮的口气：  
“发情刚开始可能有点难受。”  
什……么？巴里在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。  
他在胡说八道些什么？什么发情？  
“我很期待你欲求不满的样子。求着我操你，操到你全身抽搐，屁股里满满的精液多到溢出来。”   
那个人俯下身来，压在他背上，压得他喘不过气。巴里心脏狂跳，从那个人身体贴合的地方开始，热意扩散，疼痛仿佛被烧灼。  
“你会舒服得口水和眼泪流得满脸都是，身体敏感被人碰一下就发抖。屁眼里含着不管是谁的鸡巴，每被捣一下都会快乐得要飞起来。”  
那个人漫不经心的在他的耳垂上吻着。  
“你会硬的不行，但是没人会管你射没射。你也没法自己撸出来。因为每个人都把你当作不过是个泄欲的容器，没人在乎容器是不是会有快感。”  
巴里把自己埋进枕头，羞耻到不行，颤抖的呻吟了一声。  
“你最后会被插射，大腿和屁股不受控制地颤抖不止，但是没人因为你高潮了就停下来。你屁眼里的鸡巴又热又硬捅得你浪叫。只要你身上的人不停，高潮就会一波接着一波，爽得你连自己叫什么也想不起来。”  
极尽羞辱的嘲讽，现在在巴里的耳朵里仿佛催情的火药。他从耳根红到脚趾头，只想一拳砸在那人脸上，好让他闭嘴。  
“我保证，会让你全身上下每一个洞都被好好使用。”  
那个人说着，把温热的手掌覆盖着巴里的屁股上，用极其下流的方式爱抚揉捏。

巴里在那个人说出第一个字的时候就听了出来。  
是艾尔伯德·斯旺。  
巴里不知道该从哪里开始吐槽。  
本该已经死去的宿敌就站在自己床前，准备上演一出sm大戏。而他好像被下了春药，思维一阵一阵被不知道哪里来的“好想做啊“不断冲击着。  
斯旺揉他屁股的感觉真的让巴里很受不了，各种意义上的受不了，鉴于他还开不了口说话，他不得不扭动腰部侧身避开。  
似乎这在这个斯旺眼里就变成了扭来扭去的勾引信号。“别这么着急，”斯旺拍了拍他的脸。他听见布料发出均匀的碎响，屁股一凉。斯旺居然剪开了他的裤子。  
先是牛仔裤被暴力的撕开（很好，这很总裁，巴里心里想），然后黑色的内裤被细细剪掉所有能起保护和遮掩作用的部分，只留下边缘的一道布条，勾勒出内裤的形状。  
上次冷冻队长带过来想他穿的情趣内裤大概就是这个样子，只不过巴里拒绝了。  
手在巴里光滑的大腿上来回抚摸。他感受到耳上紧贴的对方嘴唇上翘的弧度。  
巴里像是暴怒的野兽一样喉咙里发出咆哮，徒劳的想要掀开身上的重量。斯旺似乎突然间失去所有耐性，把他重重的摁回床上。巴里的脸再次被埋入柔软的枕头。  
手指插入臀缝，试图直接侵入干燥敏感的小穴。巴里痛得呲牙咧嘴，如果他现在没有带着口球的话，他也许会咬到自己的舌头，当然他更愿意咬下斯旺一块肉来。  
他感觉斯旺还是放弃了直接这么撕裂他的身体，手指在穴口周围画着圆圈，拨弄那里的褶皱。  
肛门神经密集，这样的撩拨又酥又痒。  
“我知道你不是第一次，不过我保证这会是你最不需要前戏的一次。”斯旺说。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
‘我！的！上！帝！’  
巴里猛然从睡梦中惊起。  
‘我刚刚梦见什么了？为什么威尔士博士在……为什么他用那种方式和我说话？（就是相爱相杀的人在床上的对话）为什么我觉得他的名字是斯旺？还有什么，「宿敌」？博士怎么会是我的宿敌？’  
巴里一边大喘气，一边用力思考着，慢慢让自己平复下来。  
‘啊，这只是个梦而已，别想多了，别想多了……’  
然后他又想起了梦里的「威尔斯博士」说的那些话，瞬间脸都熟透了。  
‘太，太过分了，他怎么能那样！博士……是个很好的人，绝不会这么说话的，就算是梦里也不行！’  
巴里捂着脸，看着被子上支起来的小帐篷，哀嚎了一声。

威尔斯觉得自己最近的巴里很奇怪。  
他查过录像了。作为一个超级痴汉（？），威尔斯的摄像头布满巴里所想象的到想象不到的每个角落。唯一一个值得怀疑的地方，就是某个巴里惊醒了的、发生了一些男孩们的青春期之事的晚上。怀疑的原因就是，巴里从那天早上开始，就对威尔斯博士敬而远之。  
比如博士一靠近，他就会吓一跳，瞬间跑没影再跑回来（虽然这个过程只有威尔士看见了）。不敢站在博士身周三尺以内，不敢看博士的眼睛，和博士说话的时候没处落眼，只好老盯着轮椅的把操作指示板。  
他现在快要连上面的每一个键都取好名字了。  
威尔士觉得他们需要谈谈。如果巴里老是想避开他的话，根本没法好好谈话，也就没发再指导教育他，对于闪电侠速度的提升一定会造成阻碍。  
于是他约巴里下午去咖啡厅坐坐。  
“啊，咖啡厅，当然！完全没问题！”巴里答应的时候完全没用脑子，他正在想‘老天博士的手指看起来和那天梦里的感受真的一样，我觉得我要疯了！’  
等他反应过来的时候，威尔士已经点点头出去了。  
‘噢不，我干了什么！！’巴里在原地张大了嘴，‘我现在没有勇气单独面对威尔斯博士啊！’

其实最近不怎么能面对博士的还有西斯科，只不过，他装得比巴里好。  
因为他是震波，噢这么说也许不太准确，因为他未来才是震波。但是他现在能感受到一点儿，巴里的事儿。因为巴里的心理活动实在是太强烈太剧烈了，简直像龙卷风一样。西斯科就是没有完全觉醒，也被吹到了。  
（另一个原因就是当时他也摸到了那些纸，只不过他不知道这点）  
当然，他只是模模糊糊的感觉到了一些，画面。  
虽然很朦胧，但是足以让西斯科十分别扭了。他真的不知道，巴里原来对博士怀有这种感情的吗？  
不过看巴里最近的样子，已经忍到极致了吧？要不要帮他一下？反正博士一直没有交往的对象，说不定可以凑成一桩好事？  
西斯科就在这样一条走歪了的康庄大道上一去不复返了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴里：从此不能再正视威尔斯博士了！  
博士：奇怪巴里最近怎么了？这样训练进程会变慢的。得想办法……  
西斯科（误解中）：原来巴里对博士……  
凯特琳（送信小天使）  
作者：嘿嘿，不留个评论再走吗？猜剧情有奖（？


End file.
